The Fourth One
by WelcomeToMyThoughts
Summary: Selena is just an average teenage human, she has a job, a best friend, and is absolutely in love with her boyfriend. She doesn't realize that there is much more to the world than she knows and she isn't just a human.
1. Chapter 1

A/N please ignore the bad punctuation, I'm a lazy bum.

Chapter 1

The beach was sunny today, as soon as I got out of the car, I was almost blinded from the sunlight. I suppose that's why Nika forced me to go. I was wearing a black biking with green stripes, but that didn't matter since I was wearing a tank top and shorts over top. Nika, who was driving was wearing just her bikini, she tried to get me to do the same. I imagined it my head and realized how weird it would actually look for Nike to be driving down the streets of Las Vegas in just a bathing suit. But then again, it is Las Vegas.

"Selena? What are you staring at?" Nika asked me as she walked past and towards the beach.

"Nothing," I mumbled and pushed up my glasses on my face. They were like ray ban sunglasses, but regular glasses. I followed Nika onto the middle of the beach. She rolled out her towel on the beach and laid down on it. She didn't have to put on any suntan lotion since her skin didn't burn or tan because her skin was dark, like the color of mocha's. Her Bright red hair, inspired by Rihanna, was up on the top of her head in a bun and her black sunglasses covered her stormy, grey eyes.

"You know you don't tan, right?" I asked and sat gingerly down on the sand beside her. The sand was soft and white under my fingers, but that's not what I was worried about. It was the bugs that were travelling in it. It didn't look too bad, so I relaxed slightly.

"Yes, I know," She said exhaustedly. "I just look better this way."

I couldn't help but laugh "Alright, Nika, you just keep believing that."

Nika lowered her sunglasses and looked at me over them "I don't see you getting looks from guys all the time." She said and put her sunglasses back up.

I rolled my eyes at her, even though I knew she wouldn't see "Nika, you're forgetting which of us has a boyfriend."

A smile broke out across Nika's face "touché"

I but my arms behind me and rest my weight on them while stretching my legs out in front of me.

Nika stood up. "I'll be right back" she told me and started walking off.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, but she was already quite a ways away. A few seconds later, Nika came up to a good looking guy with dark hair and started talking to him. From here I could tell she was turning on the Nika charm. I just shook my head and moved over onto her towel.

I was just getting comfy on the towel, my eyes were closed and I could almost fall asleep, but I heard someone's voice. My eyes flew open and I stared up. It was a guy, a good looking one for a matter of fact. That's what quite surprised me, usually guys never wanted to talk to me. Especially not when I was with Nika, wherever she went she turned heads.

When I say good looking, believe me, I was telling the truth. His hair was a bit shaggy, but not long. It was golden blonde, layered, and had a bit of a wavy curl in it. No, that wasn't exactly right either. It was like he had just got out of bed and finger combed his hair into a perfect mess. His eyes were emerald green and were ringed with those dark, thick lashes every girl wanted, but every guy could care less about. For a moment I was confused by why he wasn't wearing a shirt, but then I remembered we were at the beach and it was perfectly ok for him to show off his 6-pack.

"Hello…?" he said again, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

I blinked again and realized I had been staring. "umm… hello."

"what's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" He asked.

"I-I'm not alone," I said blushing at my stutter, it kicked in at the worst times… Like when I was nervous. "I'm here with my friend, Nika." I told him and pointed to Nika, luckily I didn't stutter again.

He nodded "ah, I see,"

I nodded as well and nervously fingered my braid. I did that when I was nervous too. I always kept my hair in a braid, it was easier than dealing with my normal hair. No matter what I did to it, it would always flip out. It was the long version of Kristy Mcnichol's hair in Little Darlings. It would be cool… if I lived in the 80's.

"So does this beautiful lady have a name?" The guy asked.

I eyed him warily, strangers asking me for my name… this was odd. I really hoped it wasn't the scene from a murder movie, because I knew the audience would be screaming for me not too tell him. But I never could follow directions.

"Selena," I told him, a small smile played at my lips.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" He murmured in a low voice that just barely reached my ears.

That didn't faze me. On the rare occasion a guy would flirt with me it never really changed anything.

"Isn't customary when someone gives you their name for you to give yours back?" I asked.

He smirked "Blake."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"My name, Blake."

I laughed "oh, I get it now."

I squinted against the glaring sun and tried to ignore it.

"No offence, but why are you talking to me?" I asked as I reached forward to grab my sunglasses. I didn't mean to try and sound too good for him or something, but I was confused because he was kind of too good for me.

Blake grabbed my sunglasses and passed them to me, when he did our hands brushed. I felt a little spark where they touched and laughed

"oops! Sorry, stupid static"

I familiar voice from behind me cut off Blake's reply.

"Who the hell are you and why are you flirting with my girlfriend?" I turned to see it was Josh. His soft, brown hair was tousled a bit, but still was swooshed to the side. His deep, dark, brown eyes looked like if he was any angrier that they would burst into flames.

"What's it to you?" Blake asked, "She's not your property."

Josh glared at him darkly. "I suggest you leave… now." Josh told him, not bothering to answer his question.

The two stared at each other, seeing which would break first. Josh won, and Blake got up "see you Selena," he told me and left.

"What was that?" Josh asked "why were you flirting with a complete stranger?" Josh asked sounding quite angry as he sat beside me on the towel.

I rolled my eyes "Josh, I wasn't flirting with him, and if I didn't talk to strangers how would I make friends? I wouldn't have met you."

Josh pauses for a moment, thinking. "I guess I see your point…" he told me. My words had totally deflated his anger.

I smiled "you always do."

Josh laughed and pulled me closer kissing me on the head.

Nika walked back over "Selena, what are you doing…" she asked then noticed it was Josh and not a stranger "Oh! Hey Josh," She said with a grin.

"Hey Nika," he replied with a small smiled

Nika sat on the tiny corner of her towel that we weren't taking up "so what did I miss?"

"Oh, not much really." I said with a soft laugh


	2. Chapter 2

I put my car into park and got out. I smoothed down the black hair in my braid and checked my outfit in my rearview mirror. I straightened the black cardigan before walking into the quiet coffee shop I worked at.

When I walked in I could smell the warm, welcoming aroma of freshly ground coffee beans that I had gotten accustom to over the past year. I tied on the black half-apron and started wiping counters.

"Selena!" screeched the voice I dreaded. I turned back and looked at Cynthia. She was another girl that worked here. She was a few years older then myself. She acted like she ran the shop. "I expect everything to be absolutely perfect tomorrow morning."

I sighed, "I know."

"Don't use that tone with me!" Cynthia snapped and then left.

I rolled my eyes at her retreating figure. The funny thing was I worked here longer. I figured it wasn't worth arguing about. I waited until I saw her car drive off before I changed the music from her classical to a playlist with new music that people actually liked.

For most of the time I enjoyed my job, the people that came into the shop were mostly hipsters. Anyone who felt they had the right to be rude usually went to Starbucks and other popular coffee shops. The place was usually pretty empty with only one or two customers at a time so I worked by myself. I didn't really mind being by myself though, it gave me time to think.

Time passed by quickly, later in the night the entire store was empty and I started making a coffee for myself when I heard the bell above the door ring. I turned about to say hello when I stopped. It was they boy from the beach yesterday. What was he doing here? Then it hit me; he was here for coffee.

"Hey, you're the girl from the beach, right?"

I nodded "Yeah, I take it you're here for some coffee then?"

"Coffee? Oh yeah," It was like he had forgotten what he came here for. "I'll have a regular black coffee," he ordered.

I nodded and punched in the order and gave him his total. He paid and I went to pour his coffee.

"Selena was it?" he asked as I handed it to him.

I nodded "Yep, and you were… Blake?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded "Yeah, sorry if I caused any trouble with you or your boyfriend."

I shrugged. "It's alright, he's just a bit over-protective."

Blake nodded "Doesn't it bother you? Him always being around and being possessive?"

I shook my head "Not at all, he's sweet and kind and just wants to do what's best."

"Have you two dated long?" He asked.

"It was two years a few months ago, but I knew him since grade 2," I told him, I wasn't sure why I was answering his questions, but it just felt easy to talk to him.

Blake nodded with a thoughtful look on the face, "Well, If you trust him… then go ahead, but he isn't telling you everything."

I frowned "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Ask him yourself," Blake said and then left the shop. I stared after him, dumbstruck, what was he talking about?

I thought about that for a while, trying to figure out what he meant. I was still thinking about that when someone else came into the shop.

"Hi there, what can I get for you?" I asked the man who came in. He had on a black hoodie with the hood pulled up to cover his dark brown hair. I could barely see his face behind the hood and the glasses. Just looking at him made me feel a bit worried. I took his order quickly and poured the coffee as fast as I could. I could feel his stare on my back. It was times like these I hated being the only one in the store.

"Here you go, have a nice evening." I said, sounding like a robot as I set the coffees on the counter in front of me. Even as I set down the coffee he continued to stare, his gaze didn't waver from me.

"Sir, your coffee…?" I asked.

He nodded "yes," he said in a low, dangerous sounding voice.

He grabbed the coffees and left the shop.

I shivered slightly as he left, freaked out by what happened.

I turned around to put on another pot of coffee but when I turned around I saw The man just standing there, staring into the window. I jumped and scrambled back until I felt the back of my legs hit the counter. The man's mouth curved into a smirk and then he left. When I saw him drive away I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. That was awful.

I checked the clock and smiled with relief when I saw it was time to close. I quickly ran up to the front door and locked it and then started cleaning. About half an hour later I could finally go home. I closed up the shop and got into my car. I made sure to lock my door as soon as I got in. It was dark out as I drove home, I was one of the only cars on the road as I drove home. When I got to my neighborhood the streetlights were a bit further apart causing dark spots in between them.

I pulled into the driveway behind my mom's car and locked it as I got out. I got to the front door and was about to pull out my key but I paused. The door was slightly ajar. I frowned; my mom should be in bed by now. Why was the door opened?

I pushed it the rest of the way open and stepped in. The house was pitch black and it was absolutely devoid of sound.

"Mom…?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N so I've taken a huge hiatus but I've decided to begin writing again. Forgive me if I'm slightly rusty. As well, I'd like to apologize if there's been a huge writing difference from the last two chapters I wrote like two years ago to the ones I'm writing now.

I slowly pushed the door open; the house was eerily silent. I tried to rationalize what was happening. Mom probably came home and forgot to lock the door and it blew open from the wind. There was no point in freaking out since she was probably sleeping. I took my shoes off and set them by the door. I could hear the tick of the clock thudding in my head. The sound was mocking me for being afraid of my own house. I clicked the door to locked and the sound of the bolt sliding into place practically shook the house. A cold drifted over my skin like fingers made of ice brushing over my arms.

Deep breath in deep breath out and repeat.

I hung my purse up on the coat hanger and walked down the hallway. I held my head up high and refused to be scared of something that wasn't there. I happened to glance into the living room as I walked past. At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but then as I looked again I saw there was really a person standing in the room. As I looked closer I saw my mother laying at his feet. There was some sort of dark substance on her neck. I couldn't quite tell what it was since the only light was the moonlight coming through the window. I tried to convince myself it wasn't blood. I wasn't in psycho and it wasn't actually just chocolate sauce.

My eyes slowly moved back up to the man's face and his mouth was the same color as my mother's mouth. The scream that had previously been stuck in my throat finally escaped. The man's blood coated mouth twisted into a smirk and I realized where I had seen him before. It was the man from the coffee shop tonight. The one who stared at me from the door. He must have come here after he left there.

"I've been watching you for a long time. I've been waiting for the right moment." He said. He smiled, "and I'm here to kill you."

I snapped myself out of my stunned state and ran towards the front door as soon as I reached the front door he was standing there waiting for me. I looked around quickly for a weapon. Beside me were some wooden umbrellas. I grabbed one and swung it as hard as I could. The umbrella made contact and the wood snapped in half. A few splinters stuck into his head. The man gasped and clutched his head. I didn't skip a beat and ran upstairs.

I ran into my bedroom and into the closet. I climbed up to the top shelf and pushed open the entrance to attic. I pulled myself up and quietly closed the trap door behind myself. I dialed the number for the police on my phone but only heard beeping coming from the end. I looked at the screen. There was no reception somehow he had cut it.

"You can't hide from me." It sounded like the words were coming from all around me and from inside my head at the same time.

I looked at my phone again and saw that I still had Wi-Fi. I text Josh on IMessenger for him to get help. A few seconds later I got a message back saying he was on his way. I breathed out in relief knowing that I just had to make it a little longer. I could hear the man downstairs opening and closing doors in the hallway below me. He laughed

"I've known where you were this whole time. I just like toying with my food." His voice came from right underneath me.

I stacked some boxes on top of the opening but none were really heavy. The window at the other side of the attic was my last hope. I grabbed a baseball bat from when I played little league. I swung it against the window. Once. Twice. And on the third hit cracks blossomed out from where I hit the window. I put all my strength and weight into the last swing and the window shattered outwards. I cleared the remaining glass with the bat and looked outwards. It was a three-story drop to the bottom. I looked back at the stacked boxes and I saw them starting to rise. It was now or never.

I grabbed the windowsill and climbed out. I stood on the edge and reached up to grip the roof. I could feel the rough touch of the shingles scraping against the palms of my hands. I pulled my self up and swung my legs onto the roof just as the man reached out the window to grab at my legs.

I ran to the top of the roof and looked around. I realized there was nowhere to go. I was cornered and I couldn't even see Josh's car down the street. The man jumped up to the roof with ease. He had the broken end of the umbrella in his hand and tossed it carelessly to the side.

"There's nowhere to go now."

I screamed as loud as I could, praying that someone, anyone, would hear me. He walked closer.

"This is Las Vegas, people always scream. Everyone's stopped listing." He walked forward slowly. "Vermin have become accustom to hearing the pain of others." Each syllable was punctuated with another step closer. I stumbled backwards to keep the distance but soon enough I came up against the chimney. "They're too concerned with their own well being to take care of on another. That's why we feed on them" At this point he was standing right in front of me. He opened his mouth and his eyeteeth grew to twice their normal length. "And because their blood is delicious." He lunged for my throat. I felt his teeth brush against my throat but before I could blink he was pinned against the ground. On top of him was Josh.

"That's my girlfriend, Creep!" Josh yelled and punched him in the face. The man yelled out as it pushed the wooden splinters deeper into his head. There was a blur and then the man was on top of Josh and choking him. Before I could react there was another blur and then the man was laying on the roof and Josh had his arm around his neck as he pushed him off the edge. It was like they had teleported to the other side of the roof. I ran over to where the broken umbrella was but nearly tripped on one of the shingles on my way there. I looked at the two and I saw the man kick Josh in the chest and send him flying into the chimney where I had just been standing. Some of the chimney's brick crumble but Josh just got up as if nothing had happened. He walked slowly over to the man. The man just stood still as if there was something holding him there. Josh looked back at me.

"Toss me the umbrella," he ordered.

I tossed it underhand toward him. He caught it and stabbed the man in the chest with one fluid moment. The man crumpled down and it looked as if his skin was rapidly wrinkling. Josh kicked him and the man rolled off the roof. He landed on the front lawn with a muffled thud. Josh came over and hugged me.

"It's going to be alright now." Josh whispered in my ear. I pictured my mother's body lying in the living room. I never got to say goodbye. I'd never be able to say goodnight to her or tell her I'd see her after work. I'd never hear her yell at me for staying out too late or for forgetting to take out the garbage. Most of all I'd never be able to hear my mother say she loves me ever again. Tears streamed down my face.

"No, it's not."


End file.
